The invention concerns a vibration canceller comprising an inertial mass that is nonpositively joined to at least one spring element.
A vibration canceller of this kind is described in DE 43 28 667 C1. The inertial mass therein is made of a dimensionally stable material, the spring element being equipped with a vulcanized-in metallic clamping element that can be pressed into an opening of the inertial mass and thereby retained thereon. Assembly of the vibration canceller is very simple, and the join exhibits good durability.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a vibration canceller of the known type in such a way that the spring element is of simpler configuration, and the entire vibration canceller can therefore be manufactured more economically.
In order to achieve the object, in the context of the present invention provision is made for the spring element to be made exclusively of elastomeric material, to be configured in substantially rod-shaped fashion, and to be equipped on at least one of its end faces with a plug-shaped enlargement. The enlargement is arranged, under elastic preload, in a congruently configured opening of the inertial mass. The advantage here is that the manufacture of, in particular, samples, small production quantities, and vibration cancellers with complexly configured inertial masses, is considerably simplified. The vibration canceller according to the present invention renders superfluous any laborious vulcanization of the inertial mass and spring element, as the spring element need not be vulcanized onto (i.e., it is nonpositively joined to) the inertial mass. Tuning of the vibration canceller in test-stand experiments is particularly easy, since the inertial mass and the spring element are joined in nonadhesive fashion, and different inertial masses can therefore be easily and quickly assembled to different spring elements. Also advantageous is the fact that recycling of the vibration canceller is simplified by the fact that the parts are joined merely by a press fit, and that materials which are problematic in this contextxe2x80x94for example lead, which is often used as an inertial mass because of its high densityxe2x80x94can easily be separated from the elastomeric material of the spring element.
The spring element preferably has a substantially double-T-shaped cross section, and has on the second end face facing away from the inertial mass a further plug-shaped enlargement which can be pressed, under elastic preload, into a congruently configured opening of the vibrating machine element. As a result, it is particularly easy to install the vibration canceller on the vibrating machine element.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the spring element can be of rotationally symmetrical configuration. A rotationally symmetrical configuration of the spring element, but at least of the enlargements, is advantageous to the extent that the openings must have a congruent configuration, and holes in the inertial mass and/or the machine element can be made in a particularly easy and economical fashion.
The ratio between the diameter of the enlargement and the diameter of the rod which joins the enlargements to one another should be at least three to one. It is advantageous in this context that such a ratio ensures that the preload necessary for the enlargements to fit immovably in the openings does not have a disadvantageous effect on the utilization properties of the rod and thus the utilization properties of the spring element.
The inertial mass can be configured as a canceller plate, and can have at least three openings, distributed peripherally, into each of which a spring element can be pressed.
The enlargements and/or the openings can have an installation bevel on the sides which face toward one another in the installation direction. The advantage here is that damage and/or excessive abrasive wear are prevented during installation of the enlargements into the openings. The installation bevels of the enlargements can be constituted, for example, by radii in the region of the two axial end faces. The installation bevels of the openings are preferably constituted by 45-degree chamfers.
Depending on the particular demands of the application, it may be advantageous for the outer peripheries of the enlargements and/or the walls delimiting the openings to have surface profiling. The surface profiling can be constituted, for example, by an increased roughness on at least one of the mutually facing surfaces of the enlargement and/or the walls delimiting the openings. The canceller mass is preferably made of a metallic material, the wall delimiting the opening preferably having a mean surface roughness R. of at least 100, and preferably 300 xcexcm. According to another embodiment, the walls delimiting the openings can be equipped with a coil that is screwed in in the form of threads, so as further to improve strength by way of an additional positive join. The spring element, in particular at least one of the plug-shaped enlargements, can be equipped with engagement surfaces for tools so that the plug-shaped enlargements can be pulled into the congruently configured openings of the inertial mass.